


Puppy Love

by Bumblehigh07



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Death Note
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Jeff likes dogs, L is a Dick, M/M, Puppies, Smile Dog is a Shepard, Stab-Cakes, THIS IS SO CUTE, to dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblehigh07/pseuds/Bumblehigh07
Summary: Jeff likes dogs.L does not.





	

It wasn't so much the he didn't like dogs--he was not a fan of any type of animal to be fair--it was just he didn't _understand._

His friend could put up a mask so ruthless and cold-blooded that he scared criminals who had done worse than him (there were few, but they were there). Yet when in the vicinity of a four legged canine, he melted at the heart faster than L thought possible.

When they first begun living together, L had begrudgingly allowed Jeff to keep his Shepard, a canine he fondly named 'Smile.' The dog was massive; far larger than any German Shepard L had ever seen and larger than it had any right being. On its hind legs, Smile could easily tower Jeff and it did so constantly when greeting the man at the door. 

It has also mistaken L for Jeff on several occasions. Which the detective found to be his least favorite part of having it with them. When Jeff was gone it went to his side and begged and whined for attention only to leave when it became apparent that L wanted nothing to do with it.

Him. Jeff made it abundantly clear that he did not like it when L labeled Smile as an 'it.'

(Which, in L's opinion, fitted him quite nicely because that was what Smile was. An it).

L could handle Smile.

Whom he couldn't handle was Peanut.

Yes, Peanut. The terrier puppy that Jeff had snuck in under his sweater one night after he found her in an alley.

"Would you just look at her?" He'd said as he practically thrust the pathetic looking thing in his friend's face. It certainly was a sad sight. The young pup was shaking and whimpering. It's eyes had not even opened.

However that meant the pup did not have it's shots and vaccinations and could easily be carrying some sort of disease or bug.

But Jeff had stood firm, refusing to put her out or to 'just leave her at some shelter where she'll rot until she gets put down.' (Jeff's words, not L's).

L had to, once again, relent to his friend's odd obsession for dogs.

How he wished he had tried harder back then.

After getting the proper shots and medicine for her, Peanut made a miracle recovery (Miracle, L's foot).

Peanut also quickly became a nuisance. She barked and made all sorts of noise (especially when hungry or when she wanted attention. God forbid Jeff didn't shower her 24/7), disturbed L's work and got underfoot almost all the time.

But the worst part--

The worst part was she didn't naturally 'love' the man who had rescued her, oh no. No. She trailed behind, pawed at, and begged for the attention of the one who wanted nothing to do with her.

Like now.

He could feel his eye twitching in irritation as Peanut barked, running around his chair and nipping at his bare feet with her baby teeth. He was trying to get some work done but that was obviously not going to be the case so long as the Terrier kept up the racket. He should have closed the door.

"Quiet," he snapped at the pup who finally--finally--backed down at the sound of his voice. She whimpered, ears and tail lowering as she pawed at the leg of his chair. He checked the clock on his computer. Right about now was when Jeff would feed both of their 'children', as he so like to call them, and made the connection that she was just hungry.

"Fine. Come on." He stepped down from his seat and shuffled to where Jeff kept both of Smile and Peanut's food. Jeff had taken Smile out earlier that night and most likely fed him on the run. He had been insistent that Peanut get specific food meant for dogs her age and size and was sure to keep it where Smile couldn't reach.

Two scoops into her bowl, Jeff said.

Don't give her any extra treats, Jeff said.

When Jeff came back, L was going to be sure to kick his knees out.

"Here." He set the bowl down and Peanut attacked it. He hoped that would keep her quiet long enough to get some actual work done. But know his luck with Jeff's dogs he highly doubted it. He went back to his chair to put the finishing touches on the case manuscript. He should really consider being more strict with Jeff and his pets.

Because this was just getting ridiculous now.

Peanut finishes eating and she still will not leave him alone. But at least she's quieted down and is chewing on that rope toy Jeff had gotten her. He briefly looks down at the Terrier, one brow cocking up at the sight of her sprawled on her stomach while her baby teeth failed to gnaw on the toy.

He really does not see why Jeff loves these things so much.

"You're a pest," He grumbles to her, sliding out of his chair to crouch down next to her with a frown. "I should tell him to get rid of you."

Her little tail is wagging but she doesn't really move, just rolls over expecting belly rubs. Typical. He only does it because she will whine if he doesn't and he cannot take anymore noise from this thing. He has work to do damnit.

Her fur is soft because she is an adolescent canine.

That doesn't mean he likes it.

She licks his hand. That's half a bottle of hand-sanitizer right there. He picks her up like he has seen Jeff do countless times, watches as her tail hits his wrist as she yips. Pesky thing.

"What does he see in you." As if she could actually answer. "You are an animal. Your life span is considerably shorter than his or mine. You require more care and attention than a normal human infant. You're a distraction." A distraction that likes to be scratched behind the ears and is a warm little lump against his arm where he holds her. "You are lucky my roommate is so infatuated with you."

\---

Jeff comes back from walking Smile sometime within the hour. He ruffles his fur with his usual "who's a good boy?" before giving the Shepard a dog biscuit and hanging up his leash. He stops however, one foot in the room, at the sight before him.

L is on his computer, just as he had left him. Only this time he is not alone. He has Peanut. In the clutch of his elbow, sleeping soundly with the occasional kick and whimper of a puppy dream.

It was disgustingly domestic.

Picture-worthy.

"Glad to see you've finally warmed up to her," He snickers as he leans against the desk and grins. It earns him half a glare before dark eyes turn back.

"She's a nuisance and would not stop barking."

"Uh huh. And you're totally not snuggling with her?"

"No."

Jeff's grin spread wider. "Alright. Lemme take her so I can give her a walk." He made a move and was very un-surprised when L kicked the desk and wheeled away a good distance in the chair.

"Jeffrey."

"L."

"Remove this dog and I assure you, your genitals will be removed and you will digest them."

He put his hands up in surrender as he laughed.

"Hey, man. No need to go cuttin' off dicks. If you like the dog just say so."

L's face is passively blank despite his threat. "I only threaten because if she wakes up she will make noise and I cannot afford that for my work."

Jeff crosses his arms. Waiting. L's mouth twitches at the corner.

"...I may or may not have acquired a certain fondness for this animal."

"Fuckin' knew it."


End file.
